


some are beautiful && poetic

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, briefly sad angus but hes okay, bunches of spoilers for the stolen century arc, hurlone, lup death, magnus/julia implied, ravens roost grief, this isnt a fic but a poem collection so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: a collection of my taz poems!!





	1. ' back soon. '

Guilt hung heavy on her heart,  
Her shoulders, her mind,  
For it was half her idea to split the light apart,  
And create the relics that destroyed mankind.  
She went for a walk,  
To clear her head.  
Unwanting to talk,  
She left a note instead.  
'Back soon' was all to be read,  
A promise, hard to keep, when you turn up dead.


	2. red is a complicated color

Red is a complicated color--  
It is the color of the heart,  
Two that should never be apart.  
It is the color of blood,  
Gashes in sides, causing a flood.  
It is the color of beautiful fruit,  
Good to cook with, that's absolute.  
It is the color of the setting sun,  
Never sleeping 'til the battle is won.  
It is the color of a bright flower,  
Still growing through storm and shower.  
It is the color of a tightly bound book,  
Full of stories the Voidfish took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you like!!  
> when will i stop rhyming heart n apart


	3. loneliness + longing

Fisher sings a quiet and sad tune,  
Missing his friends from up on the moon.  
Lucretia says, "I know, I miss them too.  
Though I promise they'll return to us soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!!


	4. the wordless one

He was their fearless leader,  
With a heart as strong as cedar.  
His vocabulary reduced to only one word,  
His true self forgotten and unheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!!


	5. intertwined

Intertwined.  
That's what we always were.  
Our minds focused, seemingly combined,  
As we raced past everyone in a blur.  
Our fingers linked, your hand in mine,  
Adrenaline rushed and full of laughter.  
But soon replaced by a bright green vine,  
A belt commonly sought after.

Intertwined,  
Is now what we will be,  
Forever together - love redefined,  
As we lay under this cherry tree,  
And leave the world behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice a hurlone poem. anyway im sad and i wrote this at 6am and now its 7am  
> i havent slept  
> anyway UHH leave kudos/comments if you liked this!!


	6. a busy, grieving mind

Last words are what you tend to regret.  
Though, it was actions in Magnus's case.  
Raven's Roost, the one place he'll never forget.  
If he never left, would it still be a prosperous place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS!! REAL BAD!!! im gonna regret posting this one but whatever its fine i dont care its 7:30am and im impulsively putting out all the poems i just wrote  
> leave kudos/comments if you liked !!


	7. finding family with a magnifying glass

The best detective on the moon,  
Couldn't help but feel so alone.  
Taken from his family too soon,  
With no place to call his own.

But he soon concluded,  
He had family all around.  
Not related by blood- but still included,  
In a bond that was surely sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad angus poem .?? idk....... same notes as last apply to this one im tired  
> leave kudos/comments if you liked it, please!!

**Author's Note:**

> um!!! i hope you guys like my poems and if you have any requests for some ill take em??  
> please leave kudos/comments if you like it!!


End file.
